Integrated circuit electronic memory arrays may be manufactured with spare rows. After testing, these rows may be used to replace rows with one or more faulty memory cells and restore the functionality of the array. A record of faulty rows may be maintained in an off-chip memory. Retrieval of the record prior to operation of the memory incurs timing and power overhead during boot-up. Additional overhead is needed to route repair addresses into the address decoder.
Correlated Electron Material (CEM) exhibits an abrupt transition from a conductive/low impedance state to an insulative/high impedance state, the transition arising from electron correlations in a material, rather than from solid state structural phase changes and may form a switch. The switch may form the basis of a memory cell.